User talk:Moonpelt1786
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 13:54, March 29, 2010 Kittypet Blanks Well, my idea is that maybe you could get a sheet of paper and trace a picture of a cat, then put that paper on the screen and trace that. Sorry if it sounds complicated. I also recommend that you work on filling your user page, you can click on my signature to see an example. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 10:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New? Hi r u new 2? can yu hlp me wth the bsics of the wki? Zoe27 10:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay,id like some roleplay characters in windclan and riverclan,please. Zoe27 10:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say that Burnpelt's mate is Copperfall and Roar of waterfall's mate is Night. Mistcloud 11:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Programme What programme do you use to do Chararts? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 18:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) What version of GIMP do you use? =3 I want to try to do the markings you do. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 19:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Skyclan sure why not xDpebble2pineow 20:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, Midnighttail likes Moonpelt a lot. =3 --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I meant Midnighttail, stupid me. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tutorial Sure. :) Batwing | Dovefeather 20:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC)! IRC cats of the clans Hi,why can't i get on wikia cats of the clans irc? They keep sayin that i am not registered. SAD. Do you know why? Is it Iceweasel or something? Did i spam by mistake? If you don't know-sorry for wasting time,but please message me back. Clarris 15:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Clarrisa, it is now fixed. Anyways, Moon, want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 15:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) yes,i think it'll work now,thanks! Clarris 15:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 15:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a Senior Warrior, you deserve it! Don't worry aabout Russetstar, I'm not really bother. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure Lucy Whiskers! 17:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) idk.... I needed her to die. Sagepaw's mentor shall be Spottail. Add him to the cat list and put his menotr as Spottail. Brookstep 17:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool, but the real ranks are posted on the page, I'm assuming she would be a Mystic? Mousetalon!! 23:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Camp of halfblood May I please join as Gorsewing - A pretty brown tabby she-cat with beautiful green eyes? [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can I join to? As Petallight: Same as Petalfur fromWW. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Helper [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 19:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can i join as Mossheart? Calico She-cat with olive green spots. Mossstar101 17:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ? Normally halfbloods would just go to StarClan . . . Mousetalon!! 20:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL then be sure to have your kitties come and visit mine in the CoLP. Mousetalon!! 20:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and can I join as Blacklotus, a sleek black she-cat with blue eyes? Mousetalon!! 20:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Guard Mousetalon!! 20:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Can you come on? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Could you make me a long-haired and short-haired queen blanks? Thank you, I'd REALLY ''apprechiate it! ϠSpiritc 23:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) For my Wikia, ϠSpiritc 01:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :D Thats just fine, I just need someone that would try. I really apprechiate this, thank you oh, so much! XD ϠSpiritc Thank you, you're a big help. And I'll have to invite you to the Wikia when Im finished with it! ϠSpiritc 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Actaully, never mind. Sorz! But thank you, ϠSpiritc 15:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) XP Sorz again! Could you resize these blanks? I dont know how to correctly, ϠSpiritc 16:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Definitly yes! ϠSpiritc 16:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? ##thunderclan'scamp Copperfall has some news for Burnpelt ;) Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will tell you the news, Copperfall will be having his kits. I g2g. Byez TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 20:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 18:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sun's Rays Hey Moon, I asked Icy if I could Make a sharpclaw named Sun's Ray, and she said OK. I just couldn't add him because My mom had to get on the computer. You don't HAVE to, but could you please re-name Sun's Rays? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hey there! Jmiles The forums guy! 18:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 21:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yush. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 15:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC sure im on right now xDbracken- 14:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, I am returning to this wiki. :D If you can help me get caught up with the wiki, that would be great! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) It's actually very good that Blue left. Why? She was a jerk and put everybody down. She was unfair to me and to all of you. Yeah, thanks. I'm trying to get back on track with my roleplay characters. Since I gave them all away, I'm making new ones. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No thanks, you can keep them. They're yours. And yes, I'm re-making Hawkfire because whoever roleplayed her messed her up badly. She's just a young WindClan warrior at the moment. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 16:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC surebracken- 16:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) EagleXFrosty Hey. Could Eaglewing become Frostypaws' mate? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine, thanks for replying! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 17:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) What about Sundapple x Splatterfur? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Could ''ANY ''of you're cats be Yoda or Splatterfurs' mate!? RRARR!!! Pew, got that out! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 18:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure you can have Wolfclaw. But there is already a Wolfpaw and a Wolfkit in ThunderClan. Could you change his name?--nightshine 18:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Liontooth sounds good--nightshine 20:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Err.. Not right now, sorry. I'm about to leave for a dentist appointment. 16:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) WillowClan Heya I was wondering if you could help me with one of my wikis. http://willowclan.wikia.com/wiki/Willowclan_Wiki I made it a long time ago and it's inactive. I am trying to make it better. Could you help meh? ':) EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you want to come on the IRC? #wikia-catsoftheclans and #wikia-hiddenwarrior ? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC? Sorry, I can't get on that right now. Maybe tomorrow. For now, let's stay on WindClan Camp. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Heatherdove has had her kits. Thrushkit, Berrykit (WC), Dawnkit (WC), Lunarkit (WC). I'm roleplaying Thrushkit. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 21:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC)